A Twisted View On Love
by Lumiere de Venise
Summary: Some unfinished, cringy FF I made in Middle-School. Uploaded as an example on how to NOT write FF or smut in general; not finished cause I am too ashamed to continue.
1. Author's Note

The judgemental hall.

No matter how many days pass, or timelines that Sans went to, he'd almost ninety-five percent of the time end up in that place.

This long hallway, this yellow and orange long hallway.

While sometimes Sans was there for a either good or neutralized reason, lately it's been for a more…. _darker_ reason.

Why? Because of Chara.

That ginger-haired red-eyed pale-skinned lime green and light green one-striped shirt...Her chocolate brown seems to belong to a normal to Sans...it belonged to a **monster**.

And, for the 504th time this week, he'd see her disgusting face stuck in that other kid Frisk's body.

Frisk was anything Chara wasn't, and never opened her eyes, and had skin that sometimes seemed yellow to clothes were identical to Chara's , but Frisk's shirt was also had, instead of one-green stripe,two pink-stripes and darker blue pants contradicted also had brown hair, compared to Chara's ginger traits.

Although, when they ended up sharing Frisk's body, while they did share the same body, even without the different appearances, he could tell whenever Frisk was dominant or Chara was dominant in that body.

The eyes.

Frisk never opened her eyes-and, if she did when she was alone, she must've not even open half an inch of it.

But Chara?  
She made sure to open her pupils were red, and had that wide creepy smile that showed off her perfect pure-white teeth.

It showed a smile of a sadistic young woman.

It angered Sans, seeing such a felon to not have , of course, it'd make sense that he'd always wait to stop here at this hall.

Today, he had already killed her 11 times, and she killed him was gonna be **twelve** to him now.

Sans stood at the usual spot, as he began to hear the grunts and displeasure of a certain -Chara was in Frisk been in control, Sans would've been happily playing around with Frisk as his adopted-daughter and his brother and Undye and Mettaton and Alph-...

Chara threw her knife in the air before catching it by the almost cut through her palm, but it wouldn't of been a fatle , Chara had this weird talent of foreshadowing and predicting the angle of where objects would hit her.

As Chara approached closer and closer to Sans, he couldn't help but notice that the usually anger-filled ready to kill Chara seemed pleased with herself, yet irritated and exhausted.

Sans made sure to note of that, as he began to say the infamous words that made Chara count another reason to kill him with no mercy.

However,"You look a bit tired about somethi-" was all Sans started before Chara finish his sentence for him; _" you really are tired of me killing you and me being good at my job, huh?"_

"Yeah, yeah, then you'll say how many times I've died and that you have started to lost count, so that I need to start counting it for , you'll go on your little fit about how I should be on beautiful days like these, right?"

The way Chara minicked how Sans always likes to slowly say the "burning in hell" part made him curl his hands into a hard-wrenched fist."Y….you little sympathy for the lives you killed….Is this a game to you?"

Chara twirled around three times before stopping at him and stating "I don't happy endings…."

She twirled at least three times again before stopping at Sans once chuckled before finishing with "Are **disgusting**! Why be all lovey-dovey when you can see someone die by YOUR hands!"

"You're sick!" Spat Sans, as he eyed the chest of Frisk.'What am I doing? Frisk is young…..too young for an adult like me…' Sans thought, as Chara walked closer towards him.

"I see you must really like Frisk's chest," Chara mocked."You're a sick p-e-d-o-p-h-i-l-e."

"F-Frisk isn't that younger than me...And I'd never sunk low to a taboo like you, kid."

Chara rolled her eyes childishly, before running towards him with her anticipated this and threw flying bones at her, which the foretelling Chara dodged as usual.

"You know kid, you should try a bigger weapon or more attack-patterns."

Sans threw more bones that were dodged by Chara."Why don't you ask your parents to help you?" Sans snickered, causing Chara to turn her head from one of the light yellow poles in the middle of the slowly turned her head towards him-her closed eyes slightly opened, until they were-half opened, with Sans receiving a glare from the girl in front of him.

Sans walked towards Chara, throwing his attacks that she swiftly and easily dodged, while walking backwards at the same time."Oh wait, that's right-they detested and abused you, so you ran into this underground place to find someone that actually loved you!"

Chara seemed to have about to, out or rage, attack Sans, but she then closed her eyes and opened them a had a huge smile, but a closed mouth, as she replied,"You're why don't we ask _**your brother**_ to help? Surely your will have splendid ideas."

Sans's pupils started to slowly transpare, and his eyebrows glared from up to down, as Chara continued her outrageous comeback.

"Oh wait, **Papyrus isn't papyRISING up from that wound I made at his neck.** "

Sans slammed Chara to the wall, using his telekinesis powers, only to receive a smirk from the 'demon-child'.He picked her up with his powers, turned her over, and held her right arm, towards the this position, her back was facing him instead of her chest.

She turned her head from the wall, as her left hand touched the yellow-orange patterns belonging to the walls of the Judgemental turned her head to face Sans, who'd begun to rub Chara's folds of her vagina from outside her pants.

Chara was, at first, quite shocked at this sudden action, before only saying "I guess killing isn't enough for you." Sans continued to rub Chara, this time at an even faster pace.

Instead of a moan or shriek of embarrassment and arousal,Chara had laughed in a disgruntled facial expression disgusted Chara.

"You're trying to **rape** _me_ now? Hahaha….HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I've been waiting for this moment, the moment where you snap and just 'violate' , though, you'd thought I'd respond to this in a feminine way? Sadly, you're mistaken. **After all, I' k**."

The last sentence's words chilled Sans-but, not for long, as Chara continued her speech a few seconds after pausing.

"Although, I love when you show your **true** colors, , even with that smudged-up smile and those terrible puns….me and you both know you've been waiting to tear my hymen."

Sans was stunned at first, before the pupils in his eye and wasting no time, he quickly unbuttoned Chara's pants and threw them to the had plain boring white underwear, although this was probably due to the fact that she shared a body with Frisk.

She seemed like the girl who'd get green and light yellow pattern underwear, since any pictures she had of herself or memories involved the two , he took the underwear off as well, with Chara only happily yet creepily staring into him.

Sans's long dripping teal tongue poured out his mouth, and made it's way to Chara's did it, not so far to rip through her hymen, but enough to cause Chara to moan in moved out of Chara's slit and went to her outer-sides of her semi-lubricating vagina.

"I knew it, kid..The audacity to moan at a time like this.I guess you're nothing more than just a…."

Sans slapped the right cheek of Chara's ass."Just a….. **k**."

Chara chuckled again, causing Sans to have a eery state of mind due to the fact that this was fun for the girl, rather than misery."Should you really be questioning my actions while you're forcefully giving me an oral action?"

Sans grabbed Chara by her hair, just for her to continue in her state of continued to throw his tongue on the sides of Chara's vagina, and then rubbed his tongue on top of the light pink clitoris that belonged to Chara, or rather Frisk in this case since she overtook Chara's body-of course,Chara flaunted out her arousal while saying things like "Does this pretend of getting turned on please you?" Or, "I never knew you had such a thing for female play."

Sans ignored the taunting and went towards the sides of Chara's vagina in a rough yet pleasurable way, and began rubbing the sides until liquid starting to slowly ooze out from Chara's insides, causing her to shriek even more in an ecstasy drive."Y-You smiling creep….I guess you're not just a pathetic couch-potato, huh? Who would've thought someone like you would have experien-nce?"

Sans left the sides of Chara's vagina alone and went to her clitoris-rubbing and flickering his over-lubricated tongue around her clitoris repeatedly in a fast pace, Chara stopped looking at the wall and once again looked at pupils were tiny, probably to both the pleasure and surprising swift move that Sans put on the usually intelligent and foretelling girl."W-W-wait….you smiley trash-bag-b-b UUGH! s-sSTOP!"

Finally, after almost a minute of Sans's playing of Chara's clitoris, Chara came, causing Sans's already lubricated tongue to get splashed in climax , while now blushing, still had the cocky face Sans knew would be hard to as he flipped her over, Chara stayed in the same formation, not even slightly intrigued by the fact that she was forced to an orgasm.

She breathed heavily, and kept closing her legs together before opening them repeated the action a few times, slightly shaking her legs before glaring at him again.

'Was I triggering her to pleasure that much?' Sans thought, as he stared at her wet insides, now glossing of spit and love juices in the bright sun's could see her hymen at the angle he was at, but he'd didn't realize it was her hymen.

Due to being flipped over, the juices Chara sprayed out were falling from her insides past her anus towards the floor, causing Sans to be creeped out."You need so wet and moist in this situation..." Of course, this only caused another chuckle out of Chara's mouth, and, as he was about to enter her, she stopped him, stating "You're forgetting an important factor~"

Sans was puzzled by her broad statement until he realized she had pushed him down,with her hands touching his erect member through his jeans."You 'helped' me, so I should only return the favor, right?"

"...Kiddo', you should really be burning in hell with that logic."

Chara scoffed before unzipping Sans's Chara was surprised at the quite above-average size of Sans's member, she wasn't surprised he was not wearing anything to cover his member, since this same scene had replayed for 'd probably gotten less formal by each week.

Day after day, as the clock turns from 2:59 PM to 3:00 PM, she would walk up to him to outcomes weren't always the same, but they were always one that she had experienced before-either him, her, or both of them dying.

But _this_ would be once, she and him would try something else besides either him killing her, her killing him, or both of them killing each other at the same time.

With no hesitation, she pulled his pants off, in a very broad way.

"It's so teal and large, and glowing too….this might even rip me apart when we go **all the way** , but you'd like that to happen, wouldn't you?" She said, in a fascinated never expected such a unique description of a , Sans was not human, so it should've been expected.

"You're a really gross person, aren't you? Hard to believe you're just a than 'innocent' body, you're a girl who is too manipulating and too perverted."

What irritated Chara the most about what he said was that he said it in the doesn't know why, but every time that guy smiled...It was a smile that always seemed pesky to was probably because he never showed his true colors in his expressions and regular actions, unlike her, though.

Chara started to lick the surface of his member, but not before replying,"I guess I am gross. **I'm not a human though**."

Chara started to enter the member into her mouth.10 seconds later, and half of Sans's member was already lubricated greatly with Chara's spit and saliva."D-Damn it kid...You're really good at this, huh?" Sans groaned, as he held Chara's head and pressed down with no hesitation, causing Chara to roughly swallow all of his already throbbing to the rapid and careless action of Sans, Chara's face began to pale in color.

The gags that Sans heard from her mouth made him quite all, this was the desperation for air of the person who killed his friends, neighbors, heck, even Grillby regular customers….he'd never see them again those he loathed would forever be gone-because of this sick twisted cunt in front of him.

"Since you like having things stuck deeply in others, there shouldn't be a problem with you getting the same treatment, right?" Sans said, before laughing at the pitiful face of Chara.

Chara, enraged with the taunting of her arch-enemy, deciding to stop the deepthroat action and instead put her tongue slightly above the tip of Sans's was intrigued by her sudden repulsion towards sucking him off until she quickly went all the way down to his 'base', causing him to groan, and her to, when she took his member out of her mouth, to laugh.

"C-Chara…..g-god damn it, kid…"

"Besides how much you talk, you're really quick to get sensitive too," she replied, in a wicked how much Sans could try, he could never hide the fact that his member was arduously hard from the sudden salaciously lewd movement from Chara's mouth.

Before repeating the action of going all the way and taking his member out in a faster pace, Chara quickly said,"I'm not a kid, Sans.I'd probably be around 16 to 19 if I hadn't died, so...treat me like a **woman in heat**."

Sans could not help but groan from the effects of the stimulation Chara had 'gifted' him.

The bold girl began to suck from the tip of his member to the bottom even harder at a fast pace, causing him to attempt to pull her head course, she made her deepthroat at a faster pace when she realized he had shown a greater reaction to her 'trick', causing him to cringe and arch his back from the overwhelming pleasure Chara mischievously kept deepthroating at a even faster felt like he would've ejaculated soon.

"C-Chara…" he groaned, "Stop...I...egh…."

Chara deepthroated Sans's member as fast as she could, enraging yet exciting Sans at the same time."G-Get off, you little…...I think I m-might…..EUUGH!"

Before he had the chance to get her off, he'd already ejaculated blue oozing sperm into the girl's was quite a load, which caused Chara to gag after a couple seconds before swallowing it 'all' and breathing through her nose as more came out.

There was so much sperm that Chara had accidentally closed her mouth at the end of Sans climax, causing drops of his semen to fall from the bottom of Chara's pink glossy gums under her teeth to the yellow and orange checkered floor of the long brightly summarized colored room.

After a few huffs and puffs from Sans, and Chara licking off any sperm that was on her face, she got up and happily spread her arms apart and twirled around, her eyes close during she opened them, Sans saw the expressionless face of the kid who sadly was tricked by Chara-Frisk.

Frisk jumped into Sans's arms and hugged him the quiet aloof girl scarcely engaged in a conversation, Sans knew that she was sincerely sorry for what Chara did.

Frisk 'looked' at Sans, although Frisk possibly would never achieve to open her eyes again.'I guess it fits her subtle approach towards others,' Sans thought, as he stood up.

Frisk looked away, due to the fact that Sans was not covered on his lower realizing why Frisk turned away, Sans hastily put back his boxers and pants if Frisk had a mirror and saw him about to open his mouth to tell her he's done, Frisk turned around.

"S-So….kid….you saw all of that, huh?" Sans said, as he looked at Frisk's .'She must've put her clothes back on while I put mine,' he thought, throwing his gaze back at her before Frisk noticed the indecent action.

Frisk nodded, before blushing a crimson red."I….I'm sorry Frisk.'

Frisk waved her hands back and forth, which Sans presumed was a saying that it wasn't his fault and he didn't have to worry like that.

"I….I would've ruined **your** if it would've been Chara feeling it...at the end of the day, you'd be suffering when she gave you back her body." Sans sighed and held Frisk's left hand."Why did you give her your body?"  
Frisk sighed, softly took his hand off hers, and turned down on the floor, she said "I was a idiot."

Sans was shocked that Frisk course, he still took it in count that she must've felt like daggers were thrown at her for allowing such temptation."I-It's okay, Frisk," Sans said as calmly and nice as he could, "I know you'd never do that by yourself."

Frisk turned her head towards Sans and gave a smile that, while seeming forced, had enough feeling for Sans to feel better.

(work in progress transition from chara taking over will be added soon)

"I gave you your 5 minutes of a say in this, …." Chara faced the now angry right eye has no pupil visible and his left pupil had a teal 'poison' like flame coming out of it.

"Let's finish our fun!"

Chara walked towards Sans, and threw his pants doing anything else, she asked a question that Sans wanted her so badly not to ask-"If you don't like this, why are you just **n**? And not fight me off?"

Sans gulped and looked _was right_.He could've done any attack he wanted, from gasters to combination of throwing his bones at her to impale her, and yet he let her do what she wanted, and sometimes made HER squirm and be submissive."I…" was all Sans began before Chara cutted him off, telling him that he must've always wanted to do this to Frisk.

"No...no! I…..-I would never rape Frisk, you little shit." Sans spat, as Chara only found more joy in the situation."Oh you stutterer, why seek for that when I'd let you and give you anything on my body! Er...well, Frisk's body, in this case."

She went towards him and put her legs right besides his, her knee scraping the face was right at Sans, and the face said one thing-

Eroticism.

"So," Chara began, as she threw off both her pants and undergarments 'd only unzipped his pants this time, and slightly moved his boxers so that his member was shown out without any clothing being taken out.

She laid on top of him, before bending her back the opposite way near his she put her body straight yet kneeing down on the floor and her bottom right near his groin, Chara chuckled devilously before slowly putting his member inside her slit.

"Now, Sans, we're gonna have a LOT of fun." A loud sound of the beginning of Chara's hymen ripping was heard through the silent yet action-filled hallway, as she began to hiss in pain."N-No matter how we end this, we will **always-** "

Sans groaned from the pleasure as his member went half-way into Chara's slit, while Chara lustfully craved the pain she received due to the opening of 'her' hymen.

Chara's slit was fully into Sans's member, causing almost microscopic drops of blood to spatter unto the once yellow-and orange , really, the patterned ground's area that was around the two.

"Now we'll always **crave** each other."

Chara thrusted herself off of Sans's member, as blood dripped from her insides to the tip of the crimson-splattered teal that belonged to the now shocked male."Look at a-all the blood, Sans."

Chara went down again, having the highly erected and wet member all the way to her womb."Guess that makes me a woman now, huh?"

Sans was completely still of Chara going as far as ripping her hymen painfully just to have 'fun'.This...wasn't if Chara loaded to another save point, or reset the timeline and jump to another one, Sans would always have the memory of Frisk's losing a valuable thing because of this **monster** in front of him.

As Chara stared deep into Sans's eyes, he felt like puking on how happy she was.'There's no chance she could... _love_ me, right? This is a sick way of love…'

Chara dived and kissed Sans, preying open his mouth so her blushed-pink tongue could swirl around Sans's masculine long and slender teal tongue.

"Wi wuv you," Chara mumbled, incorrectly, through their lips crashing together, as she went deeper with her tongue on , without even thinking, twirled circles at the tip of Chara's, before going to the ends of Chara's tongue.

He began to thrust into her now re-lubricated insides, as he lifted off her shirt, exposing Chara's (Or rather, Frisk) bare tugged at her nipples and pinched the tips, causing Chara to shriek for a bit before her usual grin appearing on 'her' face again.

"S-see Sans?" Chara groaned, as she started to softly put her hands on Sans's shirt and tug on it, "You just have to get into the mood and we can get along just , as I'd say it, our link of fate."

Sans chuckled awkwardly before replying, "You know kid…"

"That's **a twisted view of 'love'** you got there."Of course, Chara only chuckled, as she threw her face right close to Sans's and preyed his mouth open once -Sans took the initiative and caressed Chara's tongue with _his_ tongue instead of being submissive towards the dominant female in front of him.

Chara, however, seemed rather happy that she had been able to see this leading side of Sans instead of a comedic lazy persona he usually held.

After all, Chara never went after something that didn't give a good if it was a pathetic one, as long as the victim was a fighter, she'd be up for a fun 'game'.Which is why she **loved** the others, Sans aggressiveness had passion, dedication, and wasn't just a weak one time-thing.

Even Undye, the hero of the realm, could never give Chara such a energy-drive like Sans loved him for this feeling he gave her-the fact that someone wouldn't go easy on her cause she wasn't around their age turned Chara the thoughts of the outcomes of Chara being gored out made her want to pleasure herself to the dreams.

And, now? It was coming true! Her desire of pain, of a non-easy fight, of unbearable pain….she wanted **more**.

(unfinished ending)

Haha, just kidding, Undertale is an overrated plot and graphics, though.


	2. The Trial

To the anon, thank you for the compliments, but this will not be finished.

This was some cringy FF from middle-school that I have since grown up from, and realized how cringy my writing could be. I have no plans of finishing it, but you can finish it and do it your own way, if you want. For now, however, it is going to stay how it is. I only uploaded it as an example for new comers to Fan-fiction on how NOT to write FF or stories in general.


End file.
